


Spoiled

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssip, fresh and eat.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Derek as a stay at home (and/or work from home) husband, or boyfriend, and I love the idea of Derek liking to cook and bake and stuff, and I love the idea of Stiles loving everything he makes, and them being just stupidly in love and cute and just... yeah, I like that. So here, have a little snippet of happy established Sterek, written for sterekdrabbles word challenge from June 6th, [sip, fresh, eat](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-sip-fresh-eat).
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175055600102).)

“Here, try this,” Derek said and put a glass in Stiles hand.

“What is it?” Stiles asked and sniffed it before taking a sip, only to groan, “It’s amazing.”

“Blueberry lemonade,” Derek said and sat down next to Stiles. He put a muffin in Stiles other hand. “Eat.”

Stiles obediently took a bite, then he groaned again as he looked at Derek. “You’re spoiling me so hard, I’m never letting you go, you do realize that, right?”

“Good,” Derek said softly, his cheeks adorably pink. “They had fresh blueberries, thought I’d try something new.”

“You’re the best,” Stiles said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
